I Sense Your Love With My Heart
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: A.U: Annie tinha quatorze anos e era muda, fora provavelmente o que a salvara, isso e o corpo de sua irmã mais velha a cobrindo depois que a mataram.


**Título:** I Sense Your Love With My Heart  
**Categoria:** **[Projeto] Mission: Fanfic**, Tema: "Há tanta suavidade em nada dizer e tudo se entender." Fernando Pessoa; AU kid!A&A Mute!Annie, Blind!Auggie); drama, angst.  
**Advertências:** menção a violência implícita.  
**Resumo:** Annie tinha quatorze anos e era muda, fora provavelmente o que a salvara, isso e o corpo de sua irmã mais velha a cobrindo depois que a mataram.

**N.A:** Eu não sei de onde saiu esse angst, nem se ta msm no tema...

**I Sense Your Love With My Heart**

Ela corria, usando todas as suas forças. Haviam matado todos e agora vasculhavam a área para pegar quem tivesse fugido.

Annie tinha quatorze anos e era muda, fora provavelmente o que a salvara, isso e o corpo de sua irmã mais velha a cobrindo depois de a matarem.

Estava tentando ignorar essas lembranças, afastar as imagens de olhos sem vida de sua família e de todos os corpos pelos quais tivera de passar até agora, fingia não ver o sangue que tingia a neve ao seu redor... caso se deixasse pensar em uma dessas coisas, estaria perdida e tão morta quanto todos os outros.

Ou nem todos.

Um choro baixo a fez parar no mesmo lugar, todo o perigo esquecido naqueles segundos em que procurava entender o que acontecia e decidir qual ação tomar em seguida. Puxou o ar com dificuldade ao confirmar que era sim um choro, um de criança.

Antes que conseguisse se impedir, já estava no meio dos escombros, o som vinha de uma das casas atingida pelas bombas usadas para começar o ataque. Afastou alguns tijolos até conseguir desimpedir a porta e entrou, seguindo o choro, o qual diminuiu com todo o barulho feito por ela, como se a criança estivesse tentando não fazer som algum.

Com alguma dificuldade, enfim encontrou um garotinho de uns dez ou doze anos, pequeno e com o cabelo castanho sujo de poeira e terra.

Num impulso, aproximou-se, ajoelhando-se em frente dele e esticando uma mão para tocá-lo. O garoto sentiu o movimento e se afastou, tremendo. Annie notou que algo estava errado e mexeu a mão na frente do rosto do menor. Os olhos não seguiram... ele era cego.

Parte dela queria se sentir mal pelo menino, mesmo detestando quando outros sentiam isso por ela; a outra estava xingando e se perguntando como iria fazê-lo confiar nela para saírem dali. Ele devia estar assustado e, pelo jeito que se encolhera devia saber como algo estava errado, mesmo que ninguém provavelmente tivesse entrado ali atirando do nada. Deviam vir só depois para confirmar se as bombas deram conta de todo mundo nas casas atingidas.

Tocou de leve no ombro do outro e, de imediato, viu-o se encolher, abraçando os joelhos e escondendo a cabeça neles. Então fez a única coisa que conseguiu pensar –ou não, na verdade, foi bem mais um instinto-. Annie atirou-se para frente e abraçou-o como pode, o garoto era pequeno então conseguia envolve-lo quase por completo, sua bochecha estava de encontro ao topo da cabeça dele. Passaram algum tempo assim até ele começar a se mover, soltando as pernas e se agarrando ao tronco da garota, enterrando o rosto em seu peito. Annie fez movimentos em círculos nas costas dele para confortá-lo, como sua irmã costumava fazer...sua irmã... precisavam sair dali logo.

Com algum esforço o pegou nos braços. Era preciso, pelo menos para atravessarem os escombros onde seria mais difícil para ele andar. Viu uns cobertores no caminho e os pegou como pode. Sozinha, conseguiria correr até a fronteira mais próxima e lá estaria à salvo, antes da noite chegar. Com ele, precisaria encontrar um abrigo quente em uma das cavernas e sabia exatamente qual a melhor. Desde bem pequena se atrevia a explorar todos os arredores, incluindo as cavernas, mas nunca fora até o fim de uma, estava esperando ficar um pouco mais velha.

Quando chegou lá fora, colocou-o no chão, já que agora o único empecilho para andar era a neve. O garoto agarrou seu braço e, quando ela andou, conseguiu acompanha-la relativamente bem. Já devia ser cego há algum tempo ou nascido assim.

O menino pareceu entender que precisavam ser rápidos e silenciosos e, internamente, ela agradeceu por isso.

T—T~T—T~T—T

Algumas horas depois, estavam numa das cavernas, enrolados em todos os cobertores e com uma pequena fogueira improvisada minguando perto deles.

O garoto havia se agarrado de novo a ela. A loira sorriu um pouco para isso e não protestou, fazendo-se confortável para que pudesse vigiar a entrada.

Annie estava muito cansada e sua respiração estava começando a ficar compassada, o sono pesando os olhos, mas ela precisava ficar acordada, o perigo não havia passado.

Já sabia por algum tempo que algo estava errado, porém, por mais que perguntasse, seus pais e até sua irmã não respondiam.

-Ei...- uma vozinha baixa disse e Annie olhou para o garoto- ...por que voce não diz nada? Meu nome é Auggie e o seu?

A loira suspirou e sorriu um pouco triste e de um jeito forçado. Como sentindo isso, o garoto tocou os lábios dela para confirmar.

-Por que não fala?- ele repetiu,. Sem saber o que fazer, acabou acenando que não com a cabeça, sabendo que ele sentiria o gesto por ainda ter a mão nos lábios dela.-Não?- a loira fez que sim, e ele fez um som pensativo, inclinando a cabeça de leve para o lado.- Não...por que? Não pode? É isso?-ela acenou de novo que sim-Mas voce tá deixando eu falar agora...por que não pode?- Annie pensou um pouco e teve uma ideia, porém relutou um pouco antes de agir, ele repetiu a pergunta, e a loira cedeu, tocando os olhos dele, fechando as pálpebras. Auggie cobriu as mãos dela alguns segundos, antes de tira-las de lá –_Não pode...entendi._- ele deu um beijo tímido na bochecha dela e voltou a abraça-la, descansando a cabeça no peito da garota.-...eu vou dormir...dorme também...

Annie acabou aceitando a sugestão, sem nem perceber, na verdade. Acordou com o som de tiros e de armas sendo carregadas, colocou Auggie no chão e foi espiar a entrada. Os últimos sobreviventes estavam sendo executados e alguns dos homens armados vinham na direção das cavernas. Terminou de acordar o menino e tocou os lábios dele, pedindo silêncio, recebendo um aceno de concordância. Correu com ele para o outro lado da caverna, não sabia onde daria, mas era a única chance que tinham.

A&A^^*.*^^A&A

Havia outra saída e uma mais perto da fronteira, o dia já estava clareando e o frio amainando. Logo chegaram em segurança e foram cuidados. Annie conseguiu alguém para dizer o nome dela para o garoto e deixou-o tocar-lhe o rosto para saber como ela era.

Passaram um bom tempo juntos antes de serem tirados do país, porém, na última hora, foram separados.

Levou dez anos e eles viajaram por todo o mundo até se reencontrarem. Com a tecnologia e as habilidades que aprenderam e descobriram, conseguiam conversar..  
_melhor,_ pois não tinham tanta dificuldade para se entenderem antes, mesmo sem palavras.

_E se o que sentiam já era grande no silêncio, imagine só com todos os outros sentidos._

**The End**


End file.
